


【艾利】Mistborn

by Anddor



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Mistborn, aot - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anddor/pseuds/Anddor
Summary: All from Mistborn and Aot.Love them so much.Happy birthday to Levi.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager





	【艾利】Mistborn

**Author's Note:**

> All from Mistborn and Aot.  
Love them so much.  
Happy birthday to Levi.

火车接近抗风镇时，车厢里就只剩下艾伦一行人了。  
这也是无可避免的，毕竟并不是每个人都会像他们一样，放弃好好的城市生活不要，来到一个连作为旅行都让人感到掉价的，位于蛮荒之地的破烂小镇。  
和谐之主啊，之前那句话作废。有人上车了。  
那确确实是是一个人，不是一只坎德拉什么的。艾伦注意到了他，或者是她，那个人从身形上很难辨别出性别。好吧，现在艾伦已经可以看得很清楚了，那是一个矮小的男人，年纪不大，脸很白净，算得上是好看了——哦！铁锈灭绝啊，为什么竟然有人会让自己的披风一尘不染，防尘才应该是它们的本职啊。那一定是个怪人。  
艾伦再一次阖上了疲惫的双眼。

“艾伦，我们到了。”他在迷迷糊糊之间听到了三笠的声音——这姑娘是个天才的双生师，出生依蓝德市的一个富商家庭，与艾伦从小青梅竹马，并陪他一同到抗风镇做让口中的“英雄游戏”，但大多数人还是将此称之为“执法者”。  
至于让，哦，我似乎忘了告诉你们这家伙也是自己口中“英雄游戏”的一名光荣参与者，他是个打手，但也是一个天生的“煽动者”，当然并不是靠燃烧金属的那一种，他是天生的。  
等到艾伦彻底清醒过来的时候，姑娘已经搬下了的笨重的行李，并且准备一个人搬下火车去，他们的另一位好友，一个身材纤细的安抚者，阿尔敏•阿鲁雷特正在极力阻止她，但很显然，效果甚微。  
艾伦从三笠手中接下了行李。那个在中途上车的男人已经走了。

正如同人们所描述的一样，抗风镇确实是一个“脏乱差”的典型代表，这里的治安简直是乱了套的。镇上的居民不多，镇也不大。艾伦他们的住所是一处破旧的小院，阿尔敏猜测这很可能是最后帝国时代留下的产物，铁锈灭绝啊，这一定是以前用来关司卡的院子，这可实在是让人无法忍受。让，这个金贵的小少爷翻了一个大大的白眼，他们可是还要在这里住很久的啊。  
三笠什么也没用表示，反倒是第一个走进了屋子。  
这个院落已经荒废很久了，


End file.
